Ore no Mikasa wa
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Annie merebut Eren dari Mikasa, sehingga Mikasa yang tsuyoi kini patah hati.. Levi Erwin jadi dokter cintanya. Namun, kenapa Eren merasa kehilangan Mikasa?.. Multi Chapter, EreMika, ada humunya..cover punya gue.. so happy reading! - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Ore no Mikasa Wa…

* * *

Chapter 1

"Sakitnya tuh disini~ di dalam hatiku~" seolah nyanyi yg pernah menjadi tren ini terniang-niang di benak Mikasa. Iris obsidian gelapnya jadi tambah gelap, kenapa? Karena ulah dua insan yg lagi jalan bargendeng tangan tepat dihadapannya. Sepertinya mereka tak sadar kalau didepan mereka ada cewek yandere yang terkesiap menerkam dengan kapak. Eren Jeager dan Annie Leonhart, mereka berjalan mesra melewati mikasa yg kebakar hawa cemburu. Mikasa sangat mencintai Eren dan sangat benci dengan Annie. Jika keduanya jalan bersama seperti sekarang ini, Mikasa kejang-kejang di buram, kakinya juga tak sanggup menahan berat 68 kg nya lagi. Dan HUP! Tubuhnya di tahan oleh lengan yang kekar. Kini obsidian bertemu obsidian, ebony bertemu ebony.

" Mikasa… kau… hampir saja bajumu kotor kalau kau sampai jatuh ketanah!" hardiknya tanpa bertanya 'kau kenapa?'atau 'kau baik-baik saja?'

"Levi…" ucap Mikasa lirih.. air mata nya sudah mengepul di ujung matanya

"oi.. kita ini setiap hari bertemu.. jangan katakana kalau kau rindu pada kakakmu ini.." ujar Levi kegedean rasa bukan kegedean badan. Mikasa pun menarik kemeja kakanya itu lalu menangis di dadanya. Levi tentunya minder dan mendorong-dorong kepala mikasa tanpa ampun, Namun Mikasa tak mau lepas darinya dan terus menangis . air matanya jadi tumpeh-tumpeh sebelum akhirnya kesadaranya hilang.

.

.

.

Kini Mikas berada di ruang kesehatan sekolah . disana ia tertidur pulas sebelum akhirnya terbangun satu jam kemudian. Kepelanya berdenyut denyut dan matanya tak mampu melihat dengan jelas.

"kau sudah sadar nak?.." ujar lelaki bersurai blondie dengan pakaian serba putih dan stetoskop yang menggantung di lehernya sebagai hiasan. Namanya Erwin Smith si dokter kesehatan. Mikasa memijit-mijit pelipisnya yg terasa sakit

"Mikasa.. kau kenapa nak? Saya tak perenah melihatmu menangis sampai pingsan segala.. bahkan Levi yg cuek kayak bebek ini sangat khawatir padamu..". Erwin menghampiri Mikasa lalu duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"ngak pak.. saya hanya pusing saja.. sekarang pandangan saya jadi buram.." tukas Mikasa lalu membenamkan kepalanya. Erwin hanya menghela nafas karena MIkasa tak mau cerita. Levi berdiri dari duduk santainya dan menghampiri adiknya itu.

"oi.. kalau kau tak mau cerita.. kakakmu ini tak akan bisa membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu loh Mikasa.." ujar Levi sambil berdacak pinggang. Mikasa masih diam cibalik selimut

"atau kau harus membersihkan kamarku hari ini?!.." sambung Levi. Mikasa membatin. Biarlah.. toh kamarnya bersihsekali pikirnya.

"setelah itu kau cuci pakaian ku termasuk celana dalam.." tambah Levi. Kuntet sialan.. cuci sendiri kolormu sana!. Mikasa mengutuk-ngutuk kakanya itu didalam hati.

"dan malam ini kau harus tidur di sofa bersama pussyket!.." akhirnya Mikasa menyembulkan kepalanya, ekspresinya jadi kayak orang dikejar-kejar hantu.

"jangan! Jangan sampai aku tidur di luar..nanti aku ketularan virus dari bulu pussypret! Tidak!" pekik Mikasa.

"pussyket tolol!" levi menjitak kepala Mikasa tak terima karena mempresetkan nama kucing kesayangannya. Mikasa hanya cemberut sambil mengusap jidatnya yg sakit.

"jadi?..." Tanya Erwin. Mikasa masih tak bisa menceritakannya . sangat sulit. Sangat panjang. Dan sangat tak jelas.

"tadi aku lihat Eren dan Annie jalan sambil mesra gitu.. entah kenapa dadaku sangat sesak dan sakit.. aku sampai pingsan karena tubuhku sangat panas dan kepalaku serasa mau pecah.. sampai sekarang pandanganku masih belum pulih.. bahkan aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahmu pak Erwin.."tutur Mikasaberusah sesingkat-singkatnya. Padahal dihatinya masih banyak yang harus ia katakana kepada dua om-om bujangan ini. Erwin mangut-mangut seolah mengerti. Levi membutuhkan 3 detik untuk mencerna kata-kata Mikasa.

"nah aku sudah cerita kan?!.. aku mau kekelas.. sekarang aku harus belajar kimia dengan pak eh.. buk hanji.." ujar mikasa lalu melempar selimutnya asal sampai terbang menutupi wajah gantengnya Erwin. Mikasa bergegas pergi dari ruangan tersebut walau langkahnya sempoyongan.

"menurutmu… Mikasa itu menyukai Eren?.." Tanya Erwin dengan senyum tampannya yg mampu membuat si Levi Ackerman salting tak menentu. Levi berusaha menyembunyikan tinkahnya

"kurasa begitu… dan dia sangat cemburu…"

Mikasa meraba-raba benda di sekelilingnya. Matanya buram karena kurang istirahat. Padahal sudah tidur 1 jam, tapi bagi mikasa itu tak cukup. Ia terus berjalan dan BRUKK! Ia menabrak sesuatu yang tinggi sampai si jago Boxing berjulukan Harimau Asia ini terpingkal dan entah apa itu mikasa tak tahu..

"ukh.. apaan nih.. tiang listrik?! Kenapa ada tiang listrik sih.?!" Keluh mikasa sambil mengusap bokongnya yg sakit.

"M-Mikasa itu Berthold loh.." ujar lelaki yg mikasa tahu dari suaranya adalah Rainer.

"maaf… kukira tadi beneran tiang listrik.."

"Mikasa jahaaat..~!" teriak Berthold sambil mewek dan lari meninggalkan Mikasa.

"tunggu Bert!" seru Rainer lalu mengejar berthold si uke(?). mikasa hanya angkat bahu lau lanjut ekspedisi mencari kelasnya entah dimana. Dan lagi! Mikasa menabrak sesuatu.. kali ini sejenis binatang yg suka nyengir.

"lah?!... kenapa ada kuda disini?" ucap Mikasa heran.

"MMMMMMikasa! Kau tak apa apa kan?" kali ini Mikasa salah lagi.. Ternyata yg ia tabrak itu manusia setengah kuda yang di filem Narnia.. ah.. itu Jean maksudnya.. ia kini merah padam karena barusan Mikasa alias gebetannya barusan menabrak punggungnya.. Jean sangat bersyukur saat ini.

"jean.. tolong antar aku ke kalas ya.." pinta Mikasa setengah merayu. Jean makin merah bak kepiting tunggu!

"lah Mikasa.. ini sudah dikelas loh.." ucap jean berusaha tidak gagap. Untung mikasa buram. Kalau tidak ia pasti akan kejang-kejang melihat wajah Jean yg kacau balau persis kuda.

"kalau gitu ku antar ke bangku mu ya.." tawar Jean lemah lembut. Mikasa mengangguk pelan. Jean makin ngefly ke langit.. dengan sangat sangat Hati hati , ia memapah calon 'bini' nya e bangkunya lalu mendudukkan Mikasa di sana. Mikasa segera merabahkan kepalanya diatas meja denga tasnya sebagai bantal. Connie dating tiba tiba dengan spanduk di tangannya.

"tembak! tambak!" seru Connie dengan semangat 45. Jean mengulun liurnya.

"ano… Mikasa.." ucap jean pelan.. Mikasa hanya diam dengan maksud mendengarkan lanjutan kata kata jean.

"s-sebenarnya… Mikasa.. aku.. aku.." ucap jean masih terputus putus. Bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung bercucuran di pelipisnya siring dengan detik jam berputar.

"5 menit kemudian~" seru Connie menopang dagu menunggu Jean manyatakan perasaannya.

"su…su..su.." kini jean makin berdebar debar .

"aku suka kamu MIKASA!" puah~.. Connie menghembuskan nafas lega. Jean masih gugup menanti jawaban mikasa.. tapi ia masih diam..

"eto.. Mikasa?..." jean mengerutkan dahinya heran. Suara dengkuaran kecil terdengar darinya.. Connie harlem shake ngakak, jean ngenes akut.. Mikasa ngorok ketiduran

.

.

.

. TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

miaw... ane salah aplot kemarin +.+..

oh iya.. ini fic kedua di fandom ini.. saya ucapkan terima kasih yg sebanyak banyaknya kepada yg review atas fic typo pertama saya.. m(_)m

oke.. see you in the next chapter... :v :v :v :v


	2. Chapter 2

balik lagi nih author jelek yang ngenes... suka nge ooc'in chara.. suka typo dan suka random...

* * *

Kini Mikasa mempunyai tempat curhat baru. Yaitu ruang UKS, dimana Levi si kakak cebolnya dan Erwin si klimis sok ganteng sering bertapa atau ngejalanin ritual humu disana.

Biasanya Mikasa curhatnya pada Armin, namun saat ini Armin sedang di rawat di rumah sakit karena ketabrak gerobak lobak sampai kritis. Andai saja waktu itu Levi tak memaksakannya curhat, mungkin sekarang waktu senggang beharganya tak tergangu.

"Annie itu pendek banget kayak anak kutu, kalo gue injak udah mampus dia!" oke, kalo di depan 2 guru humu ini, Mikasa ooc. mungkin pengaruh tulul entah tuyul.

"bahkan Rainer sering meledeknya pendek. Tapi, cewek garang itu suka emosian dan bruk!.. Rainer tumbang seketika.. Kalo Berthold, ia juga sering di pukul karena Berthold ngak mau ngasih dia tinggi badannya sekurang kurangnya lima mili..Kasihan Rainer dan Berthold harus jadi victim cewek ganas itu.." sambung Mikasa dengan gaya ala ibu ibu tukang gosip. Erwin pijit-pijit pelipis stres, Levi geleng-geleng.

"nak Mikasa, kan wajar kalau Annienya marah karena diledek, kalau kau juga dibilang pendek emang mau?!" ujar Erwin lembut. Mikasa tak terima.

"ngak bakal diledek pendek lah.. karena aku lebih tinggi dari Levi! Hahaha"

satu bogem tercinta dari sang kakak sukses membuat kepalanya benjol dan bertingkat tingkat kayak di filem shincan.

"Levi,kalau kau dikatai pendek gimana?!" tanya Erwin plus dengan senyum malaikat dari jahannamnya. Hampir saja Levi mengelurkan satu dari seribu kick fabulusnya. tapi mengingat Mikasa yg perlu di didik, ia urungkan.

"kalau aku sampai menghajar.. Setidaknya itu berarti aku mengakui bahwa aku memang pendek.." tutur Levi ketus. Erwin dan Mikasa tepuk tangan akan kata mutiara ustad Levi,Levi tersanjung sampai-sampai lubang hidungnya lebih besar dari lubang pantatnya.

~~o0o~~

"nah.. sekarang gerakkan kaki seperti ini.. yak.. Lompat dan berputar~" ujar si Pixis menari balet dengan lemah gemulai. Pixis yakin bahwa dia adalah lelaki teranggun sejagat umat.

"Annie Leonhart, coba kau ulangi gerakan ku tadi" annie tersentak dari lamunannya. Pixis memintanya ikut memperagakan gerakan nistanya memperpanjang mukadimah, Annie menuruti titah si botake alias botak tak beruke. bak angsa menari didanau, Annie tak hanya pandai karate, tapi ia juga bisa menari balet. semua orang yg melihatnya kecuali Mikasa terpesona.

"mastin good~, great!" puji Pixis. Mikasa mengendus jengkel.

"selanjutnya Mikasa Ackerwoman.."

" Ackerman pak!"

"sama aja, kamu kan cewek"

Mikasa mendengus. dengan pembawaan yg tenang. Mikasa takkalah anggunnya dari Anniepret, ia menari dengan lincah bahkan memainkan mimik susu #plak! Mimik wajahnya dengan sangat baik.

sorak Sorak bergembira para fans Mikasa memenuhi seisi _Mikasa seleb di sekolahnya_.

puji syukur di terimanya acuh.

"Mikasa hebat.. Aku jadi salut" oke, Mikasa emang ngak pernah nanggepin pujian fansnya, tapi yg barusan yg muji si gebetan Eren Ceker. Mikasa sempat blushing di wajah pucatnya, namun ia berusaha tak salah paham olehnya. Tak mungkin Eren menyukainya.

Annie menyikut perut Eren kuat sehingga Eren merintih sakit.

"hei! Apaan sih Annie.." rintihnya.

"ngak.. cuma mau ngilangin kuman"ujarnya sambil melempar tatapan mematikan pada Mikasa.

Dua hal yg membuat Mikasa marah. Pertama, Annie menyakiti Eren yg dulu ia jaga dengan sangat baik dan super overprotectif. Kedua, Annie menyebutnya kuman.

Mikasa balik melempar tatapan super mematikan.

"o-oi!. Jangan berkelahi dong.." rujuk Eren. Namun tak membuat mereka bergeming.

"Mikasa! Mikasa!"

"Annie! Annie!"

para fans dadakan bersorak atmosfir gelap ala SHAFT di nyalakan. lalu ada dua aliran api yg berbeda membara di setiap kubu.

di sebelah barat, sambutlah Mikasa Ackerman si pemenang kejuaraan boxing nasional tingkat SMA yg beraliran harimau Asia. Dan di sebelah timur, sambutlah Annie Leonhardt si pemenang kejuaraan karate nasional tingkat SMA yg beraliran singa putih. Dan~ Eren Jaeger yg tak pemenang kejuaraan apapun berusaha memecah kedua perseteruan dan tak memiliki suport.

Mikasa menyinsingkan lengan menampakkan tangan kasarnya. Annie melemahkan otot otot jarinya yg kaku. Eren bersiap jadi masokis sebagai temeng dari serangan dua belah pihak.

"dasar dada besar!" ucap Mikasa dan mendapat satu poin kemenangan.

"dada papan!" kini Annie juga mencetak satu poin dan sorakan dari Rainer pake toa.

"pendek!"

"tiang listrik!"

"pirang busuk!"

"sipit jelek!"

"gemuk!"

"kurang gizi!"

"monyet!"

"paling sexy.."

krik-krik.. jangkrik berkutik. Menatap bengong yg tiba-tiba menyorong adu katai mereka. Pixis dengan PDnya berpose ala penari balet dg matanya yg melotot tajam dan senyum mengerikan.

"bisakah kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita.." ujarnya horor, semua siswa bergidik ngeri takut di anuanuan oleh si tua botak.

Dan untung saja ada penyelamat, yaitu bel istirahat si super hero. Mikasa menghela nafas merah yg biasa ia pakai longgar dan tanpa Mikasa sadari, syal tersebut jatuh ke lantai. Mikasa bergegas keluar dari aula minimalis itu.

Eren menatap Mikasa dengan tampang cemberut.

"kau meninggalkan syal pemberianku?! Begitukah sikapmu sekarang?!"

~~ooo~~

Mikasa melandaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang yg tersedia di ruang kesehatan. Erwin sedang perawatan wajah dengan memakai masker agar wajahnya makin sibuk bermain dengan kucing persia putihnya.

Mikasa merasa janggal di bagian lehernya, biasanya ada benda lembut yg selalu menghangatkan lehernya. teringat!. Mikasa menjatuhkan syalnya entah dimana. Ia segera bangkit dari acara malas-malasannya dan segera mencari-cari benda bewarna merah itu

.

Ia mencari kesana kemari, mondar mandir kayak lalat kebingungan mau pup dimana. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu si pujaan hati, siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik sebenarnya syal itu.

"Mikasa.. kau tidak memabuang syal ini kan?!" ucap pemuda brunet beriris tosca itu sambil memperlihatkan syal merah yg ia pungut di tempat menari tadi.

"tidak.. aku tidak mungkin membuangnya.. Aku hanya menjatuhkannya.."tutur Mikasa sambil tersipu menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum simpul.

"syukurlah.. kukira kau membuangnya... Ah?! Btw.,Akhir-akhir ini kau kemana aja sih? Aku cari-cari dikelas, kantin, taman, kolong meja, tong sampah, barang kali di dalam baju kak Levi, tapi ngak ketemu.. aku nyariin kamu terus.." sembruat merah tomat menjalar hingga telinga, Mikasa blusing.

"kenapa.. mencariku?.."tanyanya tak tahu harus menjawap apa. ia menggaruk pipinya yg mulai merona.

"aku... kehilangan kamu.." Mikasa berubah menjadi patung budha. Tak bergerak seujung jari. Eren sedikit gugup.

"ya sudah.. pakailah ini?!.."ujarnya lalu melilitkan syal rajutan ibunya dulu kepada Mikasa. Mikasa bisa mengingat dengan jelas kejadian masa lalunya ketika Eren memberikan syal ini sebagai tanda terima kasih. Eren pergi begitu saja dengan rona imut dipipinya.

"kenapa?.. Bukankah kau tak menyukaiku?.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Pyuh~ selesai juga nih fik yg chapter dua nya.. susah banget bangkitin mood buat nih fik random..

Bagi yang mau baca fik saya,saya ucapkan makasih banyak.. oke see you in next chapter! *o^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: yosh! Akhirnya chapter 3 update juga.. Aku hampir putus urat asa aja.. soalnya mood buat nih fik hampir aja hilang! Dan untungnya aku sudah menulis lanjutannya di buku. Jadi tinggal di ketik. Nah itu dia! Ngetik itu yang paling membosankan.. udah tangan pegel, nyita waktu(suka lama kalau ngetik), suka ngak rapi, typo lagi T.T

pokoknya pepes deh.. ( -3-)~

nah! Hargai Harumi nan ngenes ini ya minna-san!..

buat yang review, ane ucapkan arigatoh gozaimasuh! Berkat review kalian, aku udah merapiin tulisanku di chapter ini.

Ajaah! Silahkan Dibacah.. ('o') b

* * *

~~ooo~~

"...begitu ceritanya.. Kyaa.. Aku malu sekali.. Eren membuatku di mabuk abu vulkanik.." curhat Mikasa tentang kejadian Eren mengembalikan syalnya sambil berbinar-binar kepada Erwin, Levi, dan Armin. Armin yang pada 2 chapter sebelumnya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit kini sudah sehat sejahterah, dan kini ia ikut-ikutan dengerin curahan hati seorang Mikasa setiap hari di UKS. Itupun di paksa Mikasa untuk ikut. Siapa tahu Armin mau ngetempe tentang perasaannya.

"Mikasa.. Kalau emang kamu suka padanya.. kenapa tak kau ungkapkan saja padanya?.." saran Armin. Mikasa cemberut kayak bebek (mirip kakaknya itu loh..)

"Andai saja si gorila pirang itu tak merebut Eren.. Pasti sudah ku karungin dia.." Armin dan Erwin mangut-mangut. Levi geleng-geleng.

"Siapa tahu Eren akan berubah pikiran tentangmu.." tambah Erwin. Armin angguk-angguk setuju, tapi Mikasa menggeleng cepat.

"Itu tidak mungkin.. Eren termasuk orang yang tidak peka sedunia.." timpal Mikasa. Armin dan Erwin mangut-mangut. Levi geleng-geleng (lah?!).

"Yah.. Kamu kok ngak mau berusaha untuk merebut Eren kembali dari jajahan Annie sih?!" ujar Armin berusa membujuk. Mikasa terdiam, ucapan waria cantik ini ada benarnya juga.

"Iya.. Jadi orang itu terbuka sedikit.." akhirnya Levi angkat bicara.

"Terbuka bagaimana?!" Mikasa bingung. Levi menghela nafas.

"Terbuka dalam segala hal.." jelasnya singkat. Mikasa ber'oh' ria. Padahal dia masih belum mengerti maksut manusia tuyul itu. Tiba-tiba, terbesit ide cemerlang di benaknya.

Keesokan harinya, Mikasa Ackerman, 16 tahun, 170 senti, 68 kilo, yang menyukai Eren sekarat semati kini menjadi orang yang terbuka. Mengganti rok panjang selututnya dengan rok mini, kalau menyungging... Durian runtuh buat kaum adam. Ia tak memakai syal merah yang selalu ia gunakan untuk melindungi leher jenjangnya dari udara dingin. 2 kancing baju diatas tak di kancingi sehingga menampakkan belahan dadanya yang sexy. Kini rambut pendeknya di rancang sedemikian rupa dengan jepit rambut dan menampakkan telinganya yang ditindik dan memakai anting yang imut. Sungguh Mikasa yang terbuka.. dalam penampilan.

"Mikasa! Kamu cantik!.." ujar fans-fans Mikasa yang memanas.

"Sexy! Cantik dan wow~" Mikasa merasa puas akan pujian mereka. Ia meletakan jari tengah dan telunjuknya melakukan kissbye untuk para fansnya, dan hal itu menjelma seluruh sekolah menjadi lautan darah.

"Mikasa OOC dadakan! Mikasa OOC dadakan!" Jean teriak-teriak pake toanya mang Hanji dengan darah yang mengalir deras dihidungnya. Ia jatuh pingsan dengan motion love-love.

~~o0o~~

Armin berlari kencang secepat rockie batu peliharaannya patrick. Ia memasuki ruang UKS yang letaknya jauh diujung lantai 3. Nafas bau kambingnya terenggah-enggah tak karuan. Erwin kaget. Ketangkap basah lagi baca majalah "How to be Tamfan".

"P-p-pak Erwin! G-g-gawat pak! Gawat!." ucap Armin layaknya seorang reaper pro.

"Ada apa ini yo! Yo! Dasar Lemah Dasar Payah!" Erwin ikut ngerape eh maksudnya ngerap ala niga fandom sebelah.

"Mikasa.. Mikasa.. Udah kagak jaim lagi.." itulah kalimat terakhir Armin lalu jatuh pingsan kepelukan Erwin karena terlalu capek berlari, semoga amal ibadahnya di terima disisinya.. Tak lama, datang juga si chibi-chibi Levi yang juga baru lari-larian. Pemandangan ala manga shoujo dengan efek bunga-bungaan membuat Levi bergidik kesal. Tahu si uke yang sebenarnya melihatnya merangkul Armin, Erwin lansung melepas si Armin hingga terhempas sampai ke lantai. Kasihan kembaran Pico kita yang satu ini.

"Erwin! Emang kamu ngomong apa sampai adikku main kotoran!" ujar Levi sok pakai frasa.

Erwin menggeleng mantap.

"Ngak ada kok.. Bukannya kamu yang menyuruhnya untuk menjadi orang yang terbuka dalam segala hal.." timpalnya. Levi terdiam menerawang membayangkan kejadian kemaren. Dan dia ingat Lalu tak lama menepuk jidadnya.

"Sial!..." ia menjeda kalimatnya, Erwin sabar menunggu.

"Aku lupa menjemur pakain.." Erwin jungkir balik. Di kira Levi sadar akan ucapannya. Levi pasrah. Armin keenakan ngorok di lantai.

~~o0o~~

"Hai, Eren.." sapa Mikasa sambil mengibaskan rambutnya. Eren menganga lebar melihat tampilan barunya itu.

"Oi Mikasa.. Apa-apaan ini.." Eren merapatkan mulutnya. Mikasa mendekatkan wajahnya yang merona, dadanya diapit sehingga menampakkan belahan yang indah, dengan penuh menggoda, ia bertanya balik.

"Menurutmu?.." spontan Eren nosebleed,kejang-kejang lalu pingsan. Mikasa sukses membuat Eren drop.

Tak lama, datanglah sosok Annie yang tengah murka karena Mikasa berani menggoda pacarnya.

"Kau cewek robot!" Annie melayangkan tinju mautnya yang sayangnya berhasil di tahan Mikasa.

"Cewek robot?! Kau kali yang kayak robot konslet! fufufu.." Mikasa mengganti tawanya yang "hahaha" dengan "fufufu" Annie mendecih lalu melayangkan tendangan maut ala titan female nista.

Dan sekali lagi, Mikasa dapat menangkis serangan itu lalu menindih Annie ke lantai.

"Ara.. Kalau jadi cewek itu harus anggun.. " ledek Mikasa sambil seringai.

"Sialan kau!" Annie menggeram kesal.

"STOP!" seru Erwin datang menyelamatkan ala kapten amerika, Levi segera menyeret Mikasa menjauh dari Annie.

"Oi bocah! Aku ngak menyuruhmu menjadi orang yang TERBUKA AURATNYA kayak gini bego!" ujarnya marah, Mikasa bingung

"Lah?! Terus apa?! Aku mencari cara untuk menjadi orang yang terbuka ya.. Kayak gini!"

"Emang kamu cari dimana?!"

"Di gugel!, katanya kalau ingin menjadi orang yang terbuka dalam segala hal itu harus berpenampilan seksi gitu.. Kemarin malam aku sudah belajar banyak hal!" Levi faceplam. Ingin rasanya mencekik mati orang yang telah nyebarin tips nista tersebut.

"Mikasa.. Kalau kau memang tak tahu, tanyakan saja padaku.. Gini-gini aku ini berpengalaman.." tutur Levi lalu melirik Erwin sekilas. Mikasa bergidik ngeri.

"Dasar homo! Pengikut kaum sodom! Mesum! Pendek lagi!" runtuknya. Levi seakan tersengat listrik 1000 volt, ia menggeram dan menatap horor Mikasa.

"Peach.." Mikasa cepat-cepat mengancungkan 2 jari sebelum Levi menghajarnya.

~o0o~

Mikasa memperbaiki tampilannya diruang kesehatan. Ia melilitkan syal merah kesayangannya dilehernya, ketika memakai syal itu, Mikasa merasa nyaman. Erwin menasehatinya agar ia menerima dirinya apa adanya.

"Lalu Mikasa.. Cobalah untuk berbuat baik kepada orang-orang. Terutama kepada Annie.. Mintak maaf padanya.. Mungkin saja Eren akan berubah pikiran tentangmu.." Mikasa mengubah mimik wajahnya yang tadinya datar menjadi masam.

"Ogah! Mending cium kuda dari pada mintak maaf padanya.." timpalnya. Untung saja tidak ada Jean disana, kalau iya pasti dia sudah nyamperin Mikasa lalu menyeretnya ke kantor wali buat ngurus surat nikah.

"Mikasa sayang... Ngak ada ruginya untuk saling bermaafan.. Nanti Eren akan senang padamu, lalu-"

"Kau tarik perhatian Eren dan kau tusuk Annie dari belakang, kau akan mendapatkan Eren dengan Annie yang terluka hatinya.." Levi memotong pembicaraan. Erwin tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng. Mikasa tampaknya setuju akan hal itu. Sampai ide cemerlang terbesit lagi di otaknya. Kira-kira.. Apa yang akan Mikasa rencanakan?! Usulan siapakah yang akan dijalankan Mikasa?! Tunggu di chapter selanjutnya..

TBC

* * *

A/N: Pyuhh~ Penat ane.. sedikit tentang covernya, Itu gambar lama ane yang cocok untuk cover fik ini, karena judul fiknya "Ore no Mikasa wa.." lalu tema gambarnya "Ore no Mikasa ga.." parody dari anime Oraemo. Karena males gambar ulang, itu aja yang gue ambil.. hehehe. Buat para readers yang udah mau ngebaca fik saya.. saya ucapin Makasih banyak! *peluk readers satu-satu*

dadah! See you next chapter! ^v^ /


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ane udah ngeusahain buat ngepost nih chapter 4.. dan untuk selanjutnya juga akan ane usahain deh.. walau pc ane udah ke sita.. *curhat dah silahkan baca.. ^-^

"Aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian yang kemarin.."

Mikasa memalingkan wajahnya yang masam dari tatapan datar si rival. Walau datar, sebenarnya Annie cukup kaget akan ucapan Mikasa barusan. Malaikat apa yang mengubahnya kali ini. Entah malaikat asli atau gadungan yang mempunyai tanduk dan wajah yang bewarna merah.

"Minta maaf?! Tunggu sebentar.. mungkin aku harus mengorek telingaku ke dokter gigi dulu.." ucap Annie sambil mengorek hidungnya. Mikasa makin eneg ama nih orangutan.

"Aku beneran mau minta maaf bego! Intinya kau itu mau maafin aku atau ngak seh?!" bentak Mikasa makin jengkel. Annie pun akhirnya malah tersenyum licik.

"Akan ku maafkan jika kau berlutut padaku lalu mencium telapak tanganku!" Mikasa mulai lapar hingga terbentuk simpan tiga di pelipisnya. Tindakan Annie emang kelewat pesek.

"Diberi hati minta jantung, diberi taik kambing minta taik kebo! Kau mau kuberi tinju di pagi hari hah!?" Mikasa menyiapkan kuda-kuda siap bertarung, Annie juga sudah siap sedia dengan mengepal kedua tangannya ala petinju.

"Kiri rumah sakit, kanan kuburan.. pilih mana bazeng?!" ucap Annie dengan semangat api birunya. Mereka akan memulai pertengkaran lagi.

Armin yang lagi jalan santai tak sengaja melihat mereka, ia pun panik dan lansung ngemaso memasuki garis tengah.

"Sudah! Jangan berkelahi terus Ngak baik tahu, mending kalian berbaikan aja ya?!" rujuk Armin lunak dan lembut bak bidadari ber'otong'. Annie bersemu merah, harus di akui kalau sebenarnya cintanya itu suci untuk Armin.

"Baiklah jika kau yang paksa.." ucap Annie kemudian, Armin pun dapat bernafas lega. Bak di pilem teletubis, Armin, Annie dan Mikasa pun berpelukan. Tak lama muncul si Eren yang lagi happy happynya.

"Hei kalian! Ada apa kumpul-kumpul?! Ada Arisan ya?!" ujarnya.

"Kalau emang arisan kamu mau apa?! Mau di tonjok?!" Annie balik tanya dengan jutek, Mikasa mendecih kesal.

"Hahaha.. Ngak kok.. Oh iya! Kemarin malam kamu nelfon ya?! Maaf kalo ngak keangkat.. Soalnya aku ketiduran.. hehe.." sahut Eren sambil nyengir kuda. Annie tampaknya masih coek. Mikasa mulai cemburu, mereka sudah kayak sepasang kekasih yang mesra sampai telponan segala.

"Ngak kamu angkat juga ngak apa-apa.. Aku ngak peduli.." Jleebb! Eren tertusuk panah yang menyakitkan. Kata-kata Annie barusan sangat menyakitkan kokoronya yang lembut. Mikasa memasuki yandere mode ditandai dengan irisnya yang mulai gelap.

Eren hanya menghela nafas berat, Akhir-akhir ini hubungannya dengan Annie samakin renggang, wajar saja karena Annie tak sungguh-sungguh pacaran dengannya.

"Yaudah.. Kamu cuek-coek terus juga ngak apa-apa.." Eren pun pergi dengan perasaan sedih, Armin berhasil menepis yandere modenya Mikasa dengan memperlihatkan potret Eren yang lagi tidus cantik, Annie juga mulai beranjak pergi, Harus di akui, Eren butuh perhatian dari seorang waria eh salah! Wanita maksudnya.

~~o0o~~

"Eren.. kamu ngak makan?!"

"Malas makan ah!.."

"Makan dulu.. Ntar sakit gimana?!"

"Ngak! Aku maunya makan masakan ibu.."

"Tapi ibumu pergi keluar kota selama seminggu.. aku ngak mau kamu mati kelaparan.."

"Biarin.. itu karena ibu yang pergi tiba-tiba kan?! Pokoknya ngak mau!"

"Dasar bocah!"

"Apaan sih kak Levi! Ikut-ikutan pula!"

"Kalau kau mati, ayah dan ibumu juga yang jadi repot mengurus pemakamanmu.. Jangan bandel dan makan sana! Bocah!"

"Iya Eren.. kamu makan ya.. atau mau aku suapin?!"

"Akh! Mikasa! Aku ini bukan anak mu atau adikmu!.. jangan sok ngatur deh!"

"Tapi Eren-"

"Akh! Ngak ada tapi-tapian.. Aku mau pulang!" Kaboo~r

"Biarin aja Mikasa, dia bakal balik lagi kok.. Rumahnya kan dikunci.."

~~o0o~~

Eren mengerjapkan matanya untuk menghilangkan kantuknya, mimpi barusan membuatnya jadi aneh, kokoronya gelisah, jarang banget ia mimpi masa lalu. Pasti ada apa-apanya, kata orang kalo setiap mimpi itu pasti ada tafsirnya, dan sepertinya mimpinya barusan juga ada artinya. Tuh kan ada.. buktinya saat ini Eren sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat maut yang membawa penggaris panjang yang siap mencabut hak hidupnya. Malaikat maut itu adalah Rico si guru matematika yang sadis versi 2 setelah versi 1 Keith Sadis.

"Beraninya kau tidur di kelasku Jaeger!" Rico memukulkan penggarisnya ke atas meja yang sukses membuat suasana kelas menjadi tegang. Jean terkikik senang, rival jeleknya di gebokin bu Rico. Dan alhasil, selanjutnya penggaris melayang ke wajah kudanya Jean. Inikah yang namanya ajal menjemput? Papa Girsha, mama Carla, maafkan Eren karena belum memberikan cucu, Eren akan pulang ke rahmatullah, pastikan mayat Eren dikuburkan dekat makamnya Olga dan pastikan juga hari ini adalah hari jum'at, walau di laptobnya banyak Hentai dan Echinya, tapi Eren mau masuk surga. Ah, bodoh amat lu Ren, tinggal bilangin pingsan karena bau kentutnya Shasa yang bau jengkol aja kan gampang, tapi Eren bukanlah orang yang gampang berbohong, dan orang yang dengan mudahnya melakukan hal itu adalah..

Mikasa mengangkat tangannya dan membuat teman-temannya termasuk bu Rico dan Eren menoleh padanya.

"Eren baru saja pingsan karena mencium bau kentut Shasa yang bau jengkol!" tutur Mikasa dengan wajah datarnya, Shasa lansung shock berat, Eren bersorak dalam hati, "Bagus Sa.." pujinya dalam batin.

Suasana tegang pun akhirnya pecah. Connie, Rainer dan Mina menahan tawanya, Rico menatap horor si gadis kentang yang tak bersalah.

"Kau lagi.. cobalah untuk menahan dirimu.. dan kau Jaeger, istirahatlah di UKS, sepertinya kentut itu meracunimu.." ujar bu Rico berusaha tetap tenang. Eren menghela nafas berat dan menurutinya lalu keluar dari ruang kelas, berterima kasihlah pada Mikasa. Shasa masih shock sampai-sampai kripik kentang yang ia sembunyikan di kolong mejanya tak termakan.

~~o0o~~

"Permisi.." Eren menyapa Erwin yang sedang duduk tenang di depan mejanya.

"Silahkan masuk nak Eren.. Kamu sakit ya?.. Mau bapak periksa?.." sahut Erwin berusaha ramah karena barusan ketangkap basah lagi baca majalah "How to be Seme Cool and Tamfan".

"Ngak usah pak.. Saya udah tahu maksud bapak sebenarnya memeriksa saya setelah saya melihat majalah bapak barusan,dan lagian saya cuma mau istirahat doang.." tukas Eren to the point, Erwin jadi keringat dingin, Tiba-tiba Levi menyembul dari bawah meja Erwin, lalu Levi mencekik pria klimis itu. jangan ambigu pemirsa! Levi hanya melakukan ritual humu berupa b**w**b saja!

"Dasar tukang selingkuh! Kemarin kau memeluk bocah bernama Armin itu dan sekarang kau mau genit-genitan bersama orang lain selain aku! Padahal aku sedang bekerja di bawah!" rutuk Levi sangat mengancam nyawa Erwin, dan sekali lagi permisa pemirsa.. Levi hanya berhumu-humuan tipe hard dibawah sana.. bukan yang seperti permisa pemirsa bayangkan.

"Kau salah paham Levi.. Hatiku hanya untukmu seorang.. Aku setia untukmu Levi.. " Erwin berusaha menjelaskan dan wajahnya pun sudah mulai pucat, Levi pun akhirnya luluh, pria pirang ini memang bisa dengan mudah meluluhkan hatinya.

"Kalau kau selingkuh lagi.. Aku akan membunuhmu.." ujarnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya, ia menatap Eren berwajah polos yang termakan percakapan nista mereka.

"Oi bocah! Kenapa kau kemari?!" hardik Levi yang sukses membuat Eren tercekat dan panik.

SIM2 08/09/2015 19:12

"A-aku hanya ingin istirahat disini.. dan sepertinya tidak jadi.. Maaf telah mengganggu kalian.." jawap Eren lunak dan tertekan akan tatapan tajam Levi padanya. Saat melihat Eren yang lagi panik saat ini, Levi jadi teringat saat Eren pernah tinggal beberapa minggu dirumahnya. Dan terbesitlah sebuah ide untuk mendekatkan kembali Eren dengan Mikasa. Walau ia sendiri tak mau melakukannya.

"Dasar bocah! Jangan berani menggoda om-om ini, dan kau juga telah melihat kami bertengkar, sebagai hukuman, kau harus jadi pembantuku selama 3 hari penuh di rumahku!" ujar Levi sambil tunjuk-tunjuk Eren. Eren yang merasa tak bersalah pun terbelalak kaget.

"A-APA?! KENAPA AKU COBA!"

TBC

A/N:Pyuh~ akhirnya selesai chapter 4.. tinggal beberapa chapter lagi.. hufft.. berilah ane semangat para raeders.. ane udah putus asa nih.. terlebih lagi pc udah disita emak :'v

okeh raeder..

maybe see you next chapter (-_- )


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Pyuuh~ akhirnya dilanjutin juga nih chapter, buat raeder yang setia menanti ff jelek ini, saya ucapkan Arigataou gozaimasu! Silahkan aja dibaca..

Chapter 5

Eren hanya bisa mati kutu didepan rumah keluarga Ackerman, bahkan sampai menjatuhkan tasnya kelantai. Ia takjub dengan kebersihan, kerapian, keindahan, dan kewangian dari rumah sederhana ini. Terus, buat apa seenak jidad mengangkat kacung gratis kalau rumahnya kayak gini, Eren sungguh tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kuntet itu.

"Walau rumahku sudah bersih, pokoknya kamu tetap harus jadi kacungku selama tiga hari! Titik ngak pake koma!" ucap Levi dengan semena-mena ee wakawaka ee. Eren garuk pantat, apa yang juga harus ia lakukan dirumah ini, nyapu? Udah beres! Nyuci? Udah digosok sekalian! Kenapa kau tega pada Eren wahai petugas kebersihan yang tamfan dan berani!

Mikasa menggertakkan giginya beberapa kali, rasanya ingin sekali ia memakan kepala sikuntet bodoh itu. Kalau mau membuat Eren tinggal disini sih boleh saja, tapi jangan pake acara kacung segala!

Levi melirik jam jam di dinding yang diam diam menjalankan waktu, sudah menunjukkan jam 9 malam.

"Karena hari ini sudah malam, kalian boleh tidur sekarang.. Eren, sebaiknya kau tidur dengan Mikasa untuk beberapa hari ini.." Mikasa dan Eren terbelalak kaget, rona merah mulai tampak dikeduanya yang membatu, wajah mereka sampai mirip patung budha.

"Ada apa?! Bukannya dulu kalian sering tidur bersama, mandi bersama, bahkan tukar baju bersama.. Apa ada masalah?!" nih kuntet emang menyebalkan, ngak tahu yang namanya zaman ketumbar ya?! Itu cuma masa kanak-kanak yang kurang asupan saja!

"T-tapi, kami sudah ngak kecil lagi kakak.." keluh Eren yang lansung mendapat tatapan tajam oleh si mak comblang itu.

"Atau kau mau tidur di luar dengan hantu yang berkeliaran di rumah ini?!" ujarnya, Eren jadi merinding, ia memang takut dengan hal-hal mistis.. Bitch plis..

"Biar aku saja yang tidur di luar, mana ada setan dirumah ini.." usul Mikasa pasrah. Levi tersulut emosi, dari tadi ternyata Mikasa tidak peka dengan apa yang dilakukannya.

"Kau tidak tahu ya.. Kucingku tidur diluar loh.. kau mau terkena alergi lagi karena tidur bareng kucing?!" ujarnya sambil melakukan kontak mata dengan adiknya itu. Mikasa pun terkejut dan baru mengerti maksud kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah.."

~~o0o~~

Eren membentangkan kasur gulung di samping ranjang Mikasa untuk ditidurinya nanti, lalu sedikit mengibaskan abu yang menumpuk di kasur tersebut.

"Eren, mandi dulu sana, Aku akan belajar dulu.." ujar Mikasa yang tengah duduk di depan mejanya dengan beberapa catatan dihadapannya. Tanpa babibu, Eren lansung menuruti dan menuju ke kamar mandi didalam kamar Mikasa.

Mikasa menatap lekat kepergian Eren, saat pintu kamar mandi ditutup, Mikasa lansung berdiri dan bersiap menjalankan strategi 'merebut Eren kembali' yang baru saja dipersiapkannya.

Setelah melucuti semua pakaiannya, Eren merendamkan dirinya didalam bak berisi air panas, sesekali ia menghembuskan nafas berat dan gelisah.

"Demi cucunya titan Collosal, kuatkanlah imanku saat aku bersama orang yang-" Brak! Eren terkejut dan terkaget saat pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Bodoh! Aku sedang mandi tahu!" hardiknya dan cepat-cepat meraih handuknya. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat sosok yang terhalang oleh kabut dewa, keringatnya bercucuran deras, wajahnya memerah dan panas.

"M-M-M-Mikasa! A-apa yang k-k-au lakukan!" jerit Eren layaknya rapper pro, ia segera memalingkan wajahnya dari Mikasa yang terlanjang bulat, hanya kabut dewa yang menghalangi bagian R18+ nya.

"Aku akan menggesokkan punggungmu.." tutur Mikasa lalu mengambil selembar kain kecil lalu melumerinya dengan sabun cair.

"ngak perlu.. aku bisa sendiri.." timpal Eren masih kaku, Mikasa tak mempedulikannya lalu meraih tubuh Eren dan menggosokkan punggungnya. Mikasa deg-degan, bahu Eren terlihat lebar dan hangat. Eren jejeritan dalam hati, minta tolong pada yang kuasa supaya imannya tak tergoyang oleh belaian seorang Mikasa Ackerman.

"Sekarang, giliranmu.." pinta Mikasa lalu menghadap padanya dan memberikan kain tersebut dengan wajah yang merah sempurna. Eren pingsan seketika dengan darah yang mengalir dihidungnya saat tak sengaja melihat p*nt*l Mikasa.

~~o0o~~

Paginya, Levi sudah menyiapkan sarapan pagi berupa roti panggang selai choklat untuk adiknya dan Eren. Mikasa dan Eren yang sudah siap berangkat kesekolah menyempatkan diri melahap roti tersebut tanpa berpikir tentang kejadian semalam. Sungguh malu jika diingat.

"Kemarin malam tidak terjadi sesuatu kan?!" Jleb! Dua anak panah menancap jantung kedua insan tersebut, bahkan mereka tersendak roti panggang yang baru saja dikunyahnya.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian memang melakukan sesuatu.." sambungnya, Eren dan Mikasa hanya terdiam beribu kosakata kotor untuk sikuntet.

"Kalian masih muda, jangan sampai tahun depan sudah punya anak.." ucap Levi frontal. Mikasa menggeram kesal dengan sembruat merah dipipinya, Eren hanya tergagap.

"Ngak terjadi apa-apa dasar emak kuntet bodoh!"

~~o0o~~

"Oi! Eren!" seru Levi sambil melemparkan sebuah penghapus papan kearah Eren yang terkantuk-kantuk dikelasnya, penghapus tersebut mendarat tepat di jidad pemuda tosca itu.

"Semalam kau memang tidak tidur eh?!" tanya Levi dengan tatapan hororr, Eren hanya diam dengan mungka masam, memang benar Eren tak bisa tidur semalam karena memikirkan kejadian 'itu'. Seluruh temannya menatap Eren yang lagi-lagi ketiduran, Mikasa mengutuk-ngutuk kakaknya yang telah berbuat semena-mena terhadap Eren gebetannya.

"Maaf kaka.. eh pak Levi.." tutur Eren lirih lalu mengembalikan penghapus tersebut kepada si guru kurcaci bangsat.

"Emang sampai jam berapa kau 'anu-anuan' dengan Mikasa huh?!" Lagi-lagi Levi frontal! Kini semua mata tertuju pada Mikasa dan Eren, keduanya sontak merah padam, semua siswa kaget termasuk Jean yang lansung terbakar api cemburu.

"Dasar kuntet bodoh! Sudah ku bilang tak terjadi sesuatu!" hardik Mikasa lalu melemparkan sepatunya kepada Levi, namun berhasil di elakkan oleh lelaki tegap itu. Dabat antara dua Ackermen pun semakin menjadi dan saling adu pukulan yang seimbang, Eren ngemaso untuk melerai tapi tak berhasil dan malah kena tonjok. Dan akhirnya perang dunia kelima itu pun didamaikan dengan kedatangan Erwin yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat mereka ribut-ribut.

"Sudah hentikan! Ini bukan dirumah.. sekarang kalian murid dan guru.. jangan kekanak-kanakan gitu dong.. malu dilihat orang-orang"

Bujuknya dengan bijaksana, suasana pun mulai menjadi tenang. Kedatangan Erwin yang tiba-tiba membuat cewek teriak-teriak histeris, ternyata Erwin sangat populer di kaum Hawa toh. Levi bersungut-sungut pada pria klimis itu.

"Erwin! kau berisik!" hardiknya kesal lalu melemparkan sepatunya tepat diwajahnya, Erwin hanya cengiran karena Levi cemburu. Lalu, Mikasa dan Eren pun telah hilang dari topik hari ini.

~~o0o~~

Bel istirahat datang menyapa, Eren melanjutkan renungannya di kantin. Ia diselimuti perasaan gelisah karena memendam sesuatu dari kemaren, lebih tepatnya sudah lama sekali.

"Hei Eren! Kau kenapa dari tadi melamun terus, Ayo dimakan ayam gorengnya!" ujar Armin yang khawatir akan sahabatnya itu, sebenarnya ia hanya modus khawatir karena tadi pas Eren melamun ia diam-diam mencuri sepotong ayam goreng milik Eren.

"Armin.. Inilah saatnya aku untuk.. jujur padamu tentang perasaanku selama ini.." Armin terkaget, bahkan sampai menjatuhkan ayam goreng dari sumpitnya, ia bisa melihat keseriusan dari iris tosca pemuda bernyali tinggi didepannya ini.

"E-eren.. aku.. aku tidak bisa mendengarkan pernyataan tentang perasaanmu padaku.. aku tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu.." tutur Armin berkaca-kaca, Eren tabok jidad, nih waria pengen dibacok kali ya.

"Asu! Gue bukan mau bilang suka ke elo maho!" tukes Eren pake gue-elo, Armin cengiran kuda.

"Jadi.. siapa yang kau sukai?! Annie kah? Aku kah?!" tanya Armin kepo. Eren tertegun sejenak, sejenak menenangkan jiwa dan raganya.

"Itu sebenarnya adalah... Mikasa.." ucap Eren dengan rona merah menyelimuti wajahnya, Armin tercengang luar binasa.

TBC

A/N: pyuhh~ syukurlah saya bisa melanjutkan ff random saya ini.. Saya usahain buat chapter selanjutnya secepat mungkin. See you next chapter minna tachi!


	6. Chapter 6

Jika Mikasa bekata okeh,

Eren lansung nonton RCTI.

Ini saya Harumi Gokeh,

Mengapdet chapter " Ore no Mikasa wa" terkini!.

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"Jadi beneran kamu suka Mikasa?!" Armin mencoba memastikan ucapan sahabatnya barusan, Eren mengangguk pelan. Sebuah senyum simpul terlukis di wajah waria pirang itu, tak disangka ternyata perasaan Mikasa selama ini terbalaskan, cuma kurang kepahaman.

"Jika kau bilang suka padanya sekarang, aku tidak yakin dia menerimamu karena kau telah pacaran dengan Annie.." ujar Armin. Eren terkaget, ia baru saja lupa bahwa dia sudah punya pacar.

"Terus apa yang akan kulakukan agar bisa menyatakan suka pada Mikasa yang bodinya kayak Hercules itu!" Eren mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, Armin cukup terkaget akan ucapnya.

"Apa?! Dari mana kau tahu bentuk tubuh Mikasa?! Emangnya kau pernah melihatnya Eren?!" ujar Armin histeris, Eren panik dan lansung membekap mulut Armin yang kayak ember bocor itu.

"Jangan teriak-teriak gitu Armin! Makanya pakai Nodrop biar ngak bocyor-bocyor!" bisiknya lisih, Armin hanya tertawa ringan.

"Jadi beneran kamu pernah melihat tubuhnya?! Jadi kamu mengintipnya?!" Armin ternyata masih kepo.

"Bukan! Tapi, saat aku lagi mandi dia lansung saja masuk tanpa permisi, dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat-.." kali ini Eren membekab mulutnya sendiri, rona merah menjalar dipermukaan kulit wajahnya ketika mengingat adegan nista tersebut.

"Dan juga saat dia sedang tidur, aku juga telah melihat celana dalamnya yang tersingkap.." sambungnya masih malu-malu, Armin mangut-mangut paham. Setidaknya rona yang tampak pada wajah sahabatnya itu membuktikan bahwa dirinya mencintai Mikasa, tabiat seorang sahabat memang selalu begitu.

"Oh iya! Kalau kau memang suka Mikasa, kenapa pacaran dengan Annie?!" tanya Armin kemudian. Eren terdiam, benar juga apa yang dikatakannya itu, ia pun mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian yang terjadi 2 minggu yang lalu.

~~flashback~~

"Eren, kamu harus jadi pacarku!" Eren membelalakan matanya tak percaya, ia bisa melihat ke tembokan ekspresi gadis bersurai pirang yang memilik manik biru langit yang tajam. Eren meneguk liurnya, apakah ia lagi bermimpi ditembak cewek jago karate disiang bolong begini.

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba?!" tanya Eren gagap, wajah Annie tampaknya masih seperti tembok cina.

"Kamu jomblo kan?!" ujarnya tanya balik, Eren memutar bola matanya, menatap gadis tsuyoi yang baru saja lewat,

minta pertolongan agar kabur dari situasi ini. tapi tampaknya Mikasa tak menyadari hal tersebut dan terus berenang.. terus berenang.., terus berjalan maksudnya (author korban filem nemo). Annie sadar kalau Eren tampak terus menatap musuh cicitannya itu.

"Aku ngak peduli kalau kau itu suka Mikasa!" Eren keringat dingin saat tatapan tajam milik singa putih itu menusuk jantungnya.

"A-aku ngak punya rasa yang kau maksud pada Mikasa.." timpalnya cepat dengan sembrut merah dipipinya, Annie setengah tak percaya.

"Kalau gitu, pacaran saja denganku.." rujuknya lagi, Eren menimang-nimang ajakan tersebut. Jujur saja, cewek yang lebih pendek darinya itu termasuk tipenya, tapi tetap saja hatinya ngak rela pacaran sama singa itu, ntar kalo nikah bakal jadi susis nantinya.

"Maaf Annie, tapi ak-"

"Eren.. Kamu memiliki iris yang indah, wajahmu yang tirus dan hidungmu yang mancung itu sungguh tampan, ditambah lagi semangat apimu juga telah membakar hatiku.." Eren menelan pemikirannya mentah-mentah, ia termasuk orang yang tak mau mengabaikan cewek yang telah merayunya.

Dan pada akhirnya ia menerima Annie untuk jadi pacarnya. Annie tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu, mulai dari gandengan tangan.."

~~flashback end~~

Armin mangut-mangut paham, Eren melepas nafas lega karena akhirnya bisa mencurahkan isi kepalanya kepada pemuda pirang itu.

"Kalau memang begitu kejadiannya, minta putus saja sekarang.." usul Armin kemudian, Eren tabok pantat. Dari tadi Armin begok melulu, kemana Armin yang biasanya memiliki otak seencer kuah toge itu?!.

"Lu resek kalo waria! Emang lu ngak mikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau gue mutusin orangutan itu sekarang! Mikir pake otak encer lo Min! Ntar besok emak gue udah ngibarin bendera kuning untuk gue gimana?!" bentak Eren yang sudah esmosi tiga porsi. Awalnya Armin hanya cengiran, lalu tak lama cengirannya luntur seketika dan menjadi pucat pasi. Eren, kau tak sadar apa yang kau teriakkan barusan?! Annie yang sudah berada dibelakangmu melototimu loh?! Eren segera membekab mulutnya sendiri. Ia sadar, kalau tadi dia menyebut Annie itu dengan 'orangutan' dengan suara saja Annie yang mendengarnya tidak terima, ia lansung menjatuhkan Eren kelantai lalu menghimpit dan mengunci pergerakan pemuda malang itu. Armin tak tahu-menahu dan lansung kabur menempe, lansung pecet tombol SOS.

"Kau bilang apa hah?! Putus dari Orangutan hah?! Maksudnya itu aku hah?!" ujar Annie dengan sorot mata yang menakutkan. Eren pucat pasi seketika, mau kabur ngak bisa, Annie terlalu kuat mengunci tubuhnya. Sungguh atlet karate yang sejati!

"Jawab Eren! Kau mau putus denganku?!" Annie makin kuat menekan pemuda berkulit sao matang tersebut bermaksud mengancamnya. Eren tak punya pilihan lain selain menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Itu benar Annie!" ujar Eren dengan keringat sebesar biji salak bercucuran deras. Annie melebarkan matanya lalu sedikit melemahkan tenaganya.

"Kenapa kau mau putus denganku?!" tanyanya lagi, Eren tenyata belum lepas seutuhnya dari cengkraman singa sakratul maut itu. Eren ingin menjerit minta tolong kepada orang-orang sekelilingnya, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyelamatkan Eren. Yang bisa menyalamatkannya sekarang adalah Mikasa si harimau Asia yang memiliki taring maut. Tapi sayangnya, Mikasa tidak ada dan tak tahu dimana sekarang.

"Jawab Eren!" Annie sudah geram, Eren seperti seekor kelinci kecil yang tak berdaya ditangan singa ini.

'Kalau kau bilang kau suka cewek lain?! Kupastikan kau tidaak bisa berdiri lagi!" seketika Eren lupa cara bernafas. Jika lama-lama begini, ia bisa saja mati ditindihan gadis itu. Bahkan malaikat kematian sudah berdiri disampingnya untuk mencabut nyawanya sekarang. Eren mencari-cari alasan yang tepat, tapi Annie tidak sabaran dan mulai menjalankan aksi remuk tulang.

"I-itu... Karena aku sudah bosan denganmu!" jerit Eren kemudian, hanya itu alasan yang terlintas diotaknya.

Annie berhenti menatapnya horor dan melepaskan kunciannya, Eren segera berdiri ingin menjelaskan semuanya dengan jujur.

DUAGH! sebelum hal itu terjadi, Eren telah mendapatkan bogem super dasyat di wajah gantengnya hingga cairan darah muncrat keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya, ia terpental dan jatuh mencipok lantai. Yang pasti, bukan Annie pelakunya.

* * *

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

Annie melepaskan kunciannya, Eren yang merasa mendapat kesempatan emas pun segera menegakkan kakinya dan berusaha untuk mencoba menjelaskan maksud perkataannya. Bak kuda perang berlari kencang, disisi barat tempatnya berdiri, Mikasa berlari dengan mengebu-ngebu dan wajahnya tampak suram dan kosong, terlebih setelah melihat adegan nista Eren dan Annie. Ia mengepal tangan kanannya bersiap menonjok, Eren gemetaran hebat saat Mikasa mendekat dan mulai melayangkan tinjunya.

"Kamvrueto no jutsu!"

Eren mendapat tinjuan di wajahnya dan jatuh mencipok lantai, Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya kaget. Annie yang masih tembok mode ikut terkaget, pria berbadan kekar yang memiliki ikat kepala ala fandom sebelah telah menonjok Eren dihadapan mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Rainer!" bentak Eren dengan wajah bonyok, Mikasa dan Annie hanya bengong.

"Hmpf! Apa yang aku lakukan?! Ya menonjok lu lah! Emang tadi gue mencium lu atau apa sampai elu bertanya begitu?!" jelas Rainer tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Eren marah tak terima ditonjok tanpa alasan, padahal dia sudah tegang karena Mikasa akan menonjoknya tadi, tapi malah ditonjok duluan dengan Rainer.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" ujar Eren dan berusaha berdiri, Rainer yang memakai ikat kepala yang memiliki nama 'Annie' ditengahnya pun ikut emosi.

"Tentu saja! Karena kau telah menodai SINGA SALJU'KU'!" ujarnya setengah teriak dengan kobaran api fanboy yang membara. Eren ikutan cengo. Mikasa menatapnya sinis, jika ia menonjok 'Baby sweet'nya lagi, akan dipastikan kalau Rainer tidak akan bisa melihat Annie sang idola lagi.

Annie dengan kesal melumpuhkan Rainer dengan sekali pukul layaknya super hero botak dari fandom lainnya. Berthold, teman humu-humuannya datang dan menyeretnya yang sudah bersimbah darah. Annie dapat menghela nafas lega dan melenggang pergi.

"Eren, permintaan putusmu kuterima, semoga kedepannya kau tidak mendapatkan pacar yang membosankan sepertiku.." ujarnya cuek bebek belibus, Eren memancarkan senyum kemenangan diwajahnya. Mikasa yang mendengarnyapun terkaget salah paham, dikiranya tadi Eren sedang 'ahuk-ahuk'an dengan Annie.

~~o0o~~

Mikasa membawa Eren yang juga bersimbah darah ke UKS. Saat membuka pintu, mereka dapat melihat adegan humu nista antara Erwin dan Levi yang sedang bermesraan. Mereka kaget akan kedatangan Mikasa dan Eren pun segera berakting layaknya artis dadakan.

"Hei Erwin! Sekarang hari pahlawan ya?! Ayo kita nonton filem 'One pansu man' dibioskop, Hahaha.." ujar Levi Ooc dengan mata ikan, Erwin menganguk setuju juga dengan mata ikan.

"Ya, aku sudah punya tiketnya, ayo kita membeli harum manis ke diskotik land, Hahaha" Mikasa dan Eren pun hanya tertegun didepan pintu melihat akting duo humu itu.

kembali ke topik.

~~o0o~~

Erwin memberikan kotak P3K kepada Mikasa yang sedang mengompres memar pada wajah Eren, Mikasa dengan hati-hati memasangkan perban dan lakban, untungnya bukan ban mobil.

"Cih! Dasar! Kenapa mereka datang disaat begini.. Merepotkan" gumam Levi pada dirinya sendiri. Erwin pun mengeluarkan 2 lembar tiket dari saku jas putih yang biasa dikenakannya, ia menyodorkan tiket tersebut kepada Mikasa.

"Pergilah ke bioskop bareng, kalian berdua.. Kudengar film ini bagus, ditambah lagi nanti malam minggu.. Ayo terima tiketnya.." tawar Erwin ramah. Eren dan Mikasa seketika merona, tiket? bioskop? malming? Jangan-jangan inikah yang namanya 'Kencan bioskop malam minggu!'. Tanpa basa-basi, Mikasa menerima tiket tersebut dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Eren, Eren menerima tiket tersebut dengan tenang walau hati sudah kayak gunung merapi.

Eren menatap tiket tersebut lekat. Ia menampakkan wajah horor saat membaca judul filem yang tertera disana. Filem horor yang bejudul "Pocong kantoran" itu terdengar seperti mendapat durian jatuh yang jatuhnya tepat diatas kepala. Eren lansung menyanyikan lagu "sakitnya tuh disini".

Mikasa tepuk jidad, ia lupa kalau Eren itu sangat takut dengan yang namanya hantu. Masih terekam jelas di kepalanya ekspresi Eren saat menonton filem boneka chaki yang awalnya dikira filem barbie. Mengingatnya saja seperti tersandung durian jatuh. Mikasa lansung menyanyi "sakitnya tuh disini".

"Maaf calon kakak ipar Erwin, aku tidak bisa menerimanya.." ujar Mikasa dengan berat hati ditambah dengan sebutanya untuk Erwin, Levi malu sendiri. Mikasa pun terpaksa mengembalikan tiket tersebut keempunya tiket.

"Eh?! Kenapa!? Calon adik iparku sayang?!" tanya Erwin yang juga meniru sebutan Mikasa padanya, Levi merah padam.

Mikasa terdiam, mana mungkin selimut tetangga eh maksudnya mana mungkin ia mengatakan kalau Eren itu penakut, ia akan menjaga kehormatan Eren sebagai pria sejati!.

Mikasa merapatkan lengannya kedada, ia merubah matanya yang sayu menjadi lebih besar, lalu sedikit menebar pesona.

"W-watashi wa... Kuwaii.. (Aku.. Takut)" ucapnya lirih dengan logat moe lolipret. Eren yang melihat wajah Mikasa yang pertama kalinya ada sisi cewek moe-moe itu pun lansung merebut kembali tiket tersebut, ia tahu pasti kalau Mikasa sedang ngeles untuk menyembunyikan fakta dirinya.

"Aku!.. Tidak jadi pergi!" ucap Eren lalu merobek tiket tersebut. Erwin, Levi dan Mikasa ber'eh' ria, kok bisa?!

"Anjir lu! Gue kira lu bakal jadi nontonya!" tiba-tiba Author nyorong ke fanfic, Eren mengendus kecil.

"Filem tak berbobot itu, pasti kebanyakan adegan anu-anunya, hantunya juga tidak seram.. mending kita pergi kepasar malam saja?!" ujar Eren dengan gagah berani dan juga nyindir, Author pun bertepuk tangan lalu menghilang entah kemana. Mikasa merona takjub, Erwin menganguk dengan senyum penuh kepahaman, Levi hanya mengendus kecil, padahal Eren sendiri cuma ngeles.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana! Mengganggu saja!" ujar Levi lalu menendang kedua insan itu dari 'markas cinta'nya.

"Eh?! Eren belum selesai diobati tahu! Kuntet bodoh!" bentak Mikasa jengkel.

~~o0o~~

Ternyata, Eren menepati janjinya dan mengajak Mikasa ke pasar malam, Tentu saja Mikasa senang akan ajakan tersebut. Tapi, masalah Mikasa saat ini adalah... Pakaian.

"Sial! Kok gue ngak punya pakaian yang bagus seh! Rok mini aja ngak punya! Oh God! Why!" rutuk Mikasa dengan nangis darah dalam hati, ia pun mengambil buku tabungan dan melihat saldo pada tabungannya. Dan ternyata, sisa tabungannya adalah..

"0!" teriaknya histeris dan terkapar di lantai, Levi yang sedang mandi jadi terkaget akan jeritan penuh penderitaan itu dan lansung menuju tkp dalam keadaan sensor sinar dewa.

"Hoi! Kalau kau mau teriak-teriak, ke hutan saja sana! Mengganggu saja!" ujarnya sambil menggali emas ditelinganya, Mikasa tidak peduli dengan kakaknya yang telanjang dan hanya sinar dewa yang menghalagi bagian R18+ itu, ia ngesot menghampiri Levi dan berlutut setengah memohon padanya.

"Kak.. Belikan aku rok baru.." tuturnya lirih, Levi menghela nafas berat, lalu menyeret Mikasa masuk kedalam kamar pribadinya.

"Tidak usah beli, kau boleh ambil dilemariku.." ujarnya lalu membuka lemari pakaian miliknya. Nauzubillah, kok bisa si kuntet maho punya baju cewek sebanyak itu?! Apakah kemahoannya dalam level akut hingga memiliki hobi crosdressing?!

"Jangan salah paham dulu! Aku membelikannya untukmu tahu! Cuma belum dikasih pada kau!" sanggahnya ngeles, Mikasa setengah tak percaya.

"Ah bohong! Masa' kakak membelikanku baju?! Terlebih sebanyak ini, jangan bohong deh.." ujarnya. Levi mendecih kesal, ia pun mengambil rok mini bewarna hitam dan kemeja putih polos.

"Banyak cincong lu coeg! Nanti dijelaskan, sekarang pakai ini.." Levi menyerahkan pakaian itu kepada Mikasa. Seperti anak bayi yang mendapat kembali dotnya, Mikasa terdiam dan segera menuju kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Kakak jangan lupa pakai baju!.."

Levi lupa memakai baju sebelum menemui adiknya.

~~o0o~~

Eren merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya, lalu sedikit narsis didepan kaca jendela rumah keluarga Ackerman.

"Mikasa! Kau sudah siapkan?!" ujarnya memanggil siempunya rumah. Derapan kaki menggema keluar, Eren sedikit berdebar saat pintu akan dibuka.

"Maaf lama menunggu.." ujar Mikasa lalu membuka pintu. Kini, debaran jantungnya makin cepat, rona merah menjalar di kulit wajah sao matangnya semerah bibir gadis itu, Mikasa juga mengikat rambutnya dengan gaya pony tail. Pemandangan yang tak biasa ini, harus diabadikan.

"Mikasa! Selfie doeloe.." ujarnya dan mengeluarkan hp cinanya, ia bahkan lupa kalau hp itu ngak ada kameranya.

Jankrik berbunyi nyaring.

Kembali ketopik!

~~o0o~~

Mikasa dan Eren berjalan-jalan mengelilingi pasar malam yang cukup ramai pengunjung, mereka tampak menikmati permainan odong-odong yang membuat anak-anak menangis karena ngak kebagian jatah main. Belum lagi kuliner yang mereka cicipi seperti gulali cumi-cumi, harumanis laba-laba dan tidak lupa batu serut. Baik Mikasa maupun Eren, mereka tampak bahagia dengan pasar malam aneh itu.

"Baru kali ini aku ketempat seperti ini bersamamu Mikasa.." ujar Eren lalu meregangkan otot lengannya, Mikasa hanya terdiam. Walau senang, tapi sepertinya ia tampak gelisah, tak tenang akan perasaannya. Ia mencoba menggali petunjuk yang membuatnya tak tenang disaat seperti ini, turus mencari dengan terus terdiam walau Eren sudah melambaikan tangannya kearah pandangan Mikasa yang kosong. Sampai terlintas olehnya ucapan Annie tadi siang, ada kata 'putus' yang terselip di antara kalimat-kalimatnya.

"Oi, Mikasa?! Dengar ngak sih!?" akhirnya Mikasa tersentak dari lamunannya, Eren pun dapat bernafas lega.

"Ada apa? Kok melamun sih? Kau kenapa?! Lagi M?! Makanya minum N capsul iyaiiyai.." ucapnya bergurau garing. Mikasa meneguk liurnya, ia pun berbalik menatap Eren dengan wajah yang cukup serius.

"Hei.. Kenapa kau putus dengan Annie?!" Eren tercekat dengan pertanyaan itu, sungguh memaksakan jiwa raga.

"Terlalu cepat kau menanyakannya, Mikasa.. Padahal aku ingin lebih lama bersamamu.." Eren membatin.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N: pyuh~ lega.. ternyata saya telat mengapdet chapter ini, dan juga cukup banyak :D.. Maaf buat para reader yang telah lama menunggu.. See you in the next chapter~.. (/~-..-)/~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ~last chapter~

"Lontong! Lontong! Tolong!" Eren teriak-teriak ngak jelas sambil berlalu kencang, Mikasa dengan kapak Yuno Gesek(?) mengejarnya dengan mata kosong ala Yandere, ia sudah memasuki Yandere mode level dewa. Orang yang melihat mereka hanya diam, itu orang minta tolong ato minta lontong? toh pasar ini memang aneh.

Lalu apa yang membuat hal itu terjadi?! Mari kita simak kisah baliknya!.

~Flashback coeg~

"Hei.. Kenapa kau putus dengan Annie?!" ucap Mikasa cukup serius, Eren yang tadi merasakan kebahagian kini buyar dengan wajah masam.

Bukannya ia tak suka dia, cinta malah. Tapi, Eren ingin lebih lama menikmati persahabatannya dengan Mikasa. Ia bahkan lebih nyaman jika mengobrol santai tanpa rasa canggung, terasa lebih hidup jika bersamanya dan selalu ingin disisinya.

Tentu saja hal itu egois, membiarkan seorang cewek berharap itu sangat egois. Eren tahu itu, bahkan ia tahu betul perasaan Mikasa padanya, tahu betul bagaimana cara cewek itu menunjukkan rasa sayangnya dengan perhatiannya yang super Overprotektif. Bahkan tahu betul dengan tabiat gadis itu kalau ingin diperhatikan dengan tingkah vulgarnya, Eren tahu semua itu.

Tapi, Eren ingin selalu bersama Mikasa melebihi apapun, bahkan melebihi seorang Heroine yang ditakdirkan untuknya. Dasar angkuh! Begitulah kira-kira. Eren hanya ingin Mikasa selalu bersamanya dengan semua tingkah polosnya itu. Ia pun mencoba mencari beribu alasan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Mikasa barusan.

"Bagiku, Annie bukan cewek yang cocok buatku.. dan juga tampaknya kami tidak saling mencintai.."

"Lalu, siapa yang kau cintai?!" tanya Mikasa penuh harap. Eren meneguk liurnya sejenak, lalu bersikap setenang air didalam baskom.

"Itu, karene aku menyukai gadis lain.." ucapnya lalu tersenyum.

Seperti diguyur hujan di siang terik, Mikasa sungguh tidak menyangka akan pengakuan barusan, Eren menyukai cewek lain?! Ternyata Eren salah pilih kalimat, dan Mikasa terlanjur mengulun pil pahit.

"Siapa?!.." ujarnya dengan nada rendah dan mencekam, Eren gemeteran setengah hidup.

"B-bukan begitu.. Aku menyukai seseorang.." Eren salah kata lagi. Aura gelap penuh kabut hitampun mengepul disekelilingnya, Eren mati kutu.

"Siapapun gadis itu, biar aku lenyapkan saja dari duni ini.." Mikasa mulai menampakkan iris onyx yang kosong, ia menyeringai pelan dan muncul secara tiba-tiba kapak ala Yuno Gasai dari fandom seberang. Eren sangat gemetaran, keringat sebesar biji jagung tipe collosal membanjiri wajah tampannya. Lama-lama ia bisa saja ngompol ditempat.

"K-kau salah paham Mikasa.. Sesungguhnya yang kusuka itu bukan orang lain.." Tukas Eren terburu-buru. Mikasa mulai mengayun-ayunkan kapaknya, seolah mengancam Eren dengan itu.

"Lalu siapa?.. Apakah dia sejenis atau lawan jenis.. Oh! Aku tidak peduli jenisnya, yang penting dia harus lenyap.." ujar Mikasa dengan nada suram dan mencekam. Ia melangkah guntai mendekati Eren, tentu saja pemuda berkulit sao matang itu kabur tunggang langgang karena takut.

"Tunggu Eren.. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.. khihihi~" ujar Mikasa kelewat sinting dan mengejar Eren.

"Demi Levihumu ukenya Erwinhumu, gue belum mau mati ditangan cewek itu.." ujar Eren penuh do'a, Mikasa masih menyeringai jahat mengejarnya dibelakang.

~o0o~

Disisi lain, sebut saja dua bintang mahu kita Levi dan Erwin yang lagi mesranya menyendok ikan mas di pasar itu, katanya ikan itu buat mas kawin.

"Bujubuneng! Itu pemuda kenapa?! Dikejar setan?! Ondeh Mande.." ujar si pemilik lapak, sontak mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat Mikasa dan Eren lagi kejar-kejaran. Levi mengerinyit kesal.

"Dimana-mana mereka terus menggangu, biarku urus.." ujar Levi lalu bangkit berdiri. Tapi, Erwin menahan tangannya.

"Biarkan saja, tugas kita sebagai mak comblang sudah tak perlu lagi.." ujarnya lalu tersenyum ramah, Levi merona lalu memalingkan kepalanya sambil mendengus.

Tanpa warning danger, Mikasa melempar kapak miliknya kearah Eren. Namun, kapak tersebut meleset dan mengenai pohon didepannya, tentu saja pelemparannya sengaja dilesetkan agar Eren tak terluka dan malah membuat takut pemuda itu.

"Nah sekarang, Jawab!" ucapnya mengancam, kepala Eren berputar-putar dan pusing, keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Mikasa melangkah maju menyudutkan Eren dan menindihnya dipohon yang ada kapaknya, ia mengambil kapak itu lalu mengayunkannya keudara. Eren terpekik.

"Aku mencintaimu Mikasa!" ujarnya lantang.

Gerakan gadis itu terhenti, ia malah menegang tidak percaya. Eren memeluknya dan membenamkan kepalanya dibahu gadis itu.

"Gadis yang kucintai itu adalah kau, tapi aku enggan mengatakannya agar aku bisa lebih lama menikmati kebersamaan ini.. dibanding pacar, aku lebih memilihmu untuk tetap berada disisiku.." ucapnya lirih, Mikasa masih membatu tidak percaya, seperti mimpi di kolam buaya.

"Saat kau akhir-akhir ini menghilang, aku sangat cemas dan khawatir.. Saat kau datang mencoba merayuku, terkadang aku setengah tak percaya.. Bahkan saat aku memikirkanmu, aku lupa bahwa aku sudah memiliki gadis lain.. Aku memang egois.." tutur Eren Gasai Yuno sudah dikembalikan ke tempatnya semula, iris Onyx itu seakan mulai menampakkan cahaya kehidupan, berkat pelukan hangat dan kata-kata pengakuan itu, Mikasa cukup yakin kalau dia benar-benar tidak bermimpi.

"Kau jahat Eren.. kau biarkan aku menunggu selama ini.." ujarnya lirih saat Eren melepas pelukan, Eren hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Apa kau juga mencintaiku?" ucapnya bertanya, Mikasa berdebar-debar. Oh inikah rasanya cinta.. Oh inikah cinta.. ehem.. Mikasa benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Dengan pelan, ia mengangguk. Eren tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Eren sekali lagi menguji gadis itu.

"Benar.. A-aku juga.. su-ka" ucap Mikasa pelan dan malu, ia menunduk untuk tidak memperlihatkan wajah merah dan malunya. Eren mulai berfikir nakal, ia meraih dagunya sehingga gadis itu mendongak dan mendaratkan sentilan sayang kejidadnya. Mikasa hanya terdiam tanpa merintih sakit.

"A-!" baru saja ia bicara, Eren sudah mencium bibir gadis itu dalam dan melepasnya. Mikasa membatu masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Nah sekarang, kau harus menjadi milikku selamanya.." ujarnya lalu nyengir kuda. Didalam batin Mikasa, ada spongebob yang bernyanyi ria dengan lagu "I'ts the best day ever!~".

Jean yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat ciuman itu lansung dilarikan ke 'rumah sakit jiwa khusus jones'. Erwin dan Levi yang sudah mendapat mas kawinnya jadi terharu dan melepas tugas mak comblangnya dengan bangga.

"Huh.. Ternyata dia memang menyukai cewek lain.. Kenapa tidak jujur saja sih.." ucap Annie ketus yang juga kebetulan melihat mereka, dihatinya ia menambahkan "kalau itu Mikasa sih ngak apa-apa..". Armin yang saat itu bersama Annie hanya tertawa ringan.

"Syukurlah.. Dengan begini, ff ini pun ditutup dengan happy ending.." ujarnya, Annie berbalik menatapnya dengan tatapan misterius, lalu tersenyum aneh dengan rona merah dipipinya.

"Belum, sampai aku bisa memasukkanmu kedalam karung dan menculikmu dari peredaran.." ucap Annie Yandere mode, Armin terkejut dan segera lari. Mulailah kisah kejar-kejaran antara Annie dan Armin.

~~o0o~~

"Siapa bilang kau boleh pulang! Kau masih punya perjanjian denganku 2 malam lagi!" cegat Levi pada Eren yang mengantarkan Mikasa pulang. Eren tak punya pilihan selain menurut. Namun yang terjadi malah kasur gulung yang digunakannya kemarin menghilang dan ada catatan kecil diatas kasur Mikasa yang sudah dirapikan.

"Jangan berisik, aku tidak mau mendengar suara cinta-cintaan kalian yang lagi anu-anu..

Levi." Mikasa dan Eren serentak berteriak.

"Ampun dijeh!"

~(0)~

END

Bersama saya Harumi Gokeh~ penista semua character ficnya! Mengucapkan banyak terimakasih kepada pembaca yang telah meninggalkan jejak ataupun pembaca gelap karena telah membaca fic yang banyak kekuranggannya ini. Bye~ bye~ \\(_~)/


End file.
